Completed Transformations
by rain-it-shall
Summary: EPOV drabble. Edward reflecting on his life throughout the different stages of his existence.


**Completed Transformations. **

**I Own Nothing But The Word Placement On This Page. **

**Enjoy. **

**~Caleigh (LTRFOM)**

EPOV

My life before vampirism was peaceful, content. Dull at least. I was happy being Edward Masen and living to the fullest, enjoying the simple things I was offered. My days circled around an endless mixture of my piano, my books, my music, my parents, and my friends. I had everything mapped out just the way I wanted. I would go to war, fight for my country, my happiness swelling despite leaving behind my worried mother and the town I knew so well-Chicago. I'd come home, perhaps returning with more confidence and pride if nothing else. I'd find the girl of my dreams, secure her hand in marriage, buy a home, have children, and build my life one brick at a time according to how I wanted it to be. Never did I foresee being thrust into such a drastic change of plans that would shatter every single one of those dreams that I'd once believed in.

Living with vampirism was horrid, highly unpleasant. Difficult at best. Edward Cullen was no longer the free spirited, happy, optimistic young lad I once was. My days consisted of battling off bloodlust, struggling to cope with my nature and my feelings, and trying to discover new activities to occupy my infinite supply of time. I wouldn't say I was altogether depressed, for I had Carlisle- and later, the others- for company, which I cherished greatly. Even though they were always there for me, they were still unconsciously flaunting their happy lives in my face. Sure, there would be no point for any of us to enlist in a war. And no, none of them could have children. But they still had more. They all had something to live for—their mates, their other halves. For whatever explanation, I was not granted such luck. It was for the best, though, I think. I was a monster, unworthy of anyone's love. So be it. I accepted as such. Never did I imagine that the reason for my being would, indeed, come stumbling into my life and transform me, once again.

My life with Bella, my beautifully human Isabella, was magical, enthralling. Dangerous at least. I now had a purpose, a reason. My hobbies still remained the same, intact and very much a part of me. However, I now had a far more important thing, person rather, to occupy my time. As it was, I could spend countless days, hours, minutes, and seconds just thinking of my love. However, I much preferred spending those seconds _with_ her. She lit up my dark skies, encouraged me, accepted me, loved me, and showed me that I was not a monster. She was my everything. Although I was perfectly happy with how life was, she wanted more. Even against my appalled protests, she wanted to be transformed herself. You know, I never could deny her anything. But I never thought that I would actually ever give in to her wishes on this instance, this instance where my everything was at stake.

My life subsequent to Bella's vampirism is delightful, astonishing. Magnificent at best. I, Edward Cullen, and my wife, Bella Cullen, now have an endless supply of time stretching before us in which to spend every moment together. We now share our knowledge with one another, learning new things every day in a world where I thought I knew it all. We hold each other up and keep each other strong. Our relationship continues to expand and inflate every day, our perpetual love never growing tired. We now live together, still with my family, but with our own addition to the group. Or addition_s_, depending on how you look at it. Now I get to witness my child undergo a transformation of her own, thriving and blooming into someone truly wonderful. Never in my wildest day dreams would I have ever thought that my desires from so long ago could ever be reached, but they have, thanks to my daughter, my love, and my life.

**Fin. **

**It's just a drabble, to get my creative juices flowing because I have been severely lacking of that lately. I tried my best with correcting any grammar mistakes, but it is currently 1:30 in the morning and I'm probably a bit loopy. Staring at a computer screen all day does that to you… Review if you want, lemme know what you guys think. **


End file.
